memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Tapestry/Chapter 2
(Earth, New York City) The rapist is given a drug for luring Typhuss into the trap and he leaves as he's caught by SVU and SG-1, but the guy popped a suicide pill and dies quickly from the poison as Olivia goes up to him and checks his pulse. Damn it he's dead Olivia says as she looks at Fin, Dominick and Amanda as well as O'Neill, Carter, Vala, and Daniel. O'Neill isn't happy about it. If only we could figure out how he got Typhuss at death's door step Jack says as he looks at them. Then Daniel commented about something. Wait there maybe away to get the information we need the Enterprise has a Vulcan Consuleor onboard does she not Daniel says as he looks at them. Olivia nods at him. (USS Voyager, deck 11, main engineering) Typhuss walking around engineering in 2377 as he sees B'Elanna working at the warp console in the middle of the room. Typhuss what can I do for you? B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Nothing says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. Hey we'll get home Typhuss one way or another we'll get back to the Alpha Quadrant and you'll see your family and your ex-wife Sam. I know we will, I miss them says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. (USS Enterprise-E, deck 7, sickbay) Doctor Crusher finishes her scans of Typhuss when Olivia and SG-1 walked in with the body of the perp. So, who is this? Doctor Crusher says as she looks at the body. O'Neill looks at her. This man was a rapist and he's the one who hurt Typhuss says Jack as he looks at Beverly. She scans him with the medical tricorder. This man is dead, what can I do General? Doctor Crusher asked as she looks at General O'Neill. General O'Neill looks at her. I don't know says Jack as he looks at Beverly. The Commander Chen walks into sickbay. I just got back from Vulcan when I got the news what do you need me to do? Commander Chen says as she looks at General O'Neill and Doctor Crusher. We need information from this man's mind but he's dead says Sam as she looks at Commander Chen. She looks at General Carter. So, you want me to mind meld with him Chen says as she looks at them. Sam nods at her. I understand if you don't want to do this Commander being in the mind of a criminal but we need that information Lieutenant Benson says as she looks at Chen. She looks at them. I'll do it the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few Commander Chen says as she looks at them and walks over to the dead man. She puts both her hands on both sides of his face. My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts, our minds are merging, our minds are becoming one, yes I see what you see yes you need me to lure Admiral Kira to the alley and in return you'll give me the same drug that controlled the Jem'hadar thank you miss thank you all right Admiral come and get me look all right I surrender NOW!!! AHHH T'Ryssa staggers back and is caught by General Carter. Doctor Crusher scans her. She's find just shaken up a bit Doctor Crusher says as she looks at them. I couldn't get it the information was too deep it looks like he was given a neural suppressant to block telepathic links I'll have to wait until it wears off Commander Chen says as she looks at them. Ok says Jack as he looks at Commander Chen. (Deck 1, main bridge) Ensign Kim is working night shift when Typhuss walked onto the bridge. Lieutenant your up early? Harry says as he looks at Typhuss. I couldn't sleep says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. Harry looks at him. Same here I can't believe we were so close at getting home Harry says as he looks at Lieutenant Halliwell. I know we were stopped by the damn Borg says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. So, seeing how you're the only senior officer up do you wanna take the Bridge? Harry asked Typhuss.